Petalos de cerezo
by Nenuka
Summary: ahora si la historia completita ) anna vuelve a izumo, que hara yoh para recuperarla? anna conoce a otro Oo! annaxyohlenxtamaohorox XD
1. el comienzo del fin del principio

Ya habian pasado dos años desde que llegaron a vivir a esa casa, dos años en donde todo comenzo, dos años en donde todo termino, era hora de decidir, era hora de actuar..  
  
1.El comienzo del fin del principio:  
  
Eran alrededor de las 4:00 de la mañana, todos dormían placidamente a excepción de una muchacha, que estaba acurrucada en su futón, con cabellos desordenados, pero aun así lucían hermosos, pues su tonalidad resaltaba en la oscuridad, eran dorados como el oro mas intenso, y que decir de sus ojos, esos pequeños pero a la vez grandes zafiros. Anna no queria que ese día comenzara, sabia que ese dia era su cumpleaños pero ya lo habia decidido, estaba cansada de esperar, queria una respuesta, no pudo dormir mas y se levanto a darse un baño.  
  
Ya eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana, y todos estaban sentados en la mesa esperando su desyuno:  
  
Horo horo: a que hora estara listo el desayuno????-pregunto, mientras estaba a punto de dormirse sobre la mesa.  
  
Yoh: No lo se pero se siente un aroma delicioso, Tamao de estar cocinando algo exquisito ñ_ñ jejejeje.  
  
Len tao: Horo horo no puedes dejar de pensar en comida!!!- dijo molesto.  
  
Horo horo: No puedo por que la comida es lo mejor que hay en el mundo, es deliciosa, nutritiva, y es gratis!!!!!!!!  
  
Pilica: hermano, comer en exceso no es bueno.  
  
Manta: Pilica tiene razón, horo, hay que comer lo adecuado.  
  
Horo horo: si como sea.  
  
De repente aparece Tamao al borde de la puerta, parecia haberse levantado recién.  
  
Tamao: hola!, buenos días a todos.  
  
Yoh: Tamao, que preparaste hoy para el desayuno??  
  
Tamao: perdone joven Yoh, pero y no eh preparado nada, incluso me estoy recien levantado- dijo algo apenada.  
  
Horo horo: entonces quien esta preparando el desayuno.  
  
Manta: Ryu no puede ser, pues esta con su banda, y no regresara hasta mañana.  
  
Yoh: en tonces quien estara preparando el desyuno???  
  
Hubo un minuto de silencio, y después todos dijeron al unisono: ANNA!!!!  
  
Anna: si me llamaban?- Anna aparecio en la puerta con un sartén en la mano.  
  
Yoh: Anna, tu hciste el desayuno?  
  
Anna: Si, porque preguntas?  
  
Yoh: es que como tu nunca.cocinas..bueno.yo.pense..que..que..estabas preparando un entrenamiento mas duro para mí ñ_ñ jejeje- todos cayeron de espaldas menos Anna.  
  
Anna: no, estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, y aparte no nesecitas mas entrenamiento, pues ya eres el rey shaman-dijo tristemente, sin que nadie lo notara, pero Yoh lo notó-Tamao me ayudas a traer las cosas?  
  
Tamao: Claro señorita Anna.  
  
Las dos salieron en dirección a la cocina.  
  
Yoh(pensando): Por que Anna estara tan triste??...bueno ahora que lo recuerdo hoy es sino me equivoco.-de repente algo lo interrumpio.  
  
Tamao y Anna volvieron de la cocina, con un monton de bandejas llenas de manjares dignos de los dioses.  
  
Horo horo: que rico esta todo esto, Anna cocinas muy bien, eres toda una maestra!!!  
  
Anna: no es nada, con gusto cocinaria para ustedes.  
  
Ese ultimo comentario sorprendio a todos, Anna estaba siendo amable!!!!  
  
Después del desayuno Anna lavo los platos e hizo el aseo, todos estaban felices ante el comportamiento de Anna, pero Yoh estaba algo preocupado, y los reunio a todos en el comedor a ecepcion de Anna que estaba lavando ropa y les dijo:  
  
Yoh: saben creo que el comportamiento de Anna se debe a por que hoy es su cumpleaños.  
  
Manta: su cumpleaños?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yoh: sip, hoy es su cumpleaños, ella nunca ah tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños.  
  
Horo horo: entonces que esperamos, hagámosle una fiesta!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: SSIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo horo: entonces todos a las 8:00 pm en la casa de Len tao.  
  
Len tao: y porque en la mía?!?!?!  
  
Horo horo: por que si!!!!  
  
Y asi todos comenzaron a preparar la fiesta.  
  
Después de que Anna termino de lavar la ropa, se preparo, para salir, se puso su bandana roja, arreglo su bolso y salio de la casa, en el patio Yoh estaba aciendo ejercicios, cuando vio a Anna dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue corriendo hasta donde ella estaba:  
  
Yoh: uff!!..Anna..donde.uff..vas- decia Yoh con la respiración acelerada.  
  
Anna:voy a dejar una carta y después no se que haré-dijo tranquilamente pero sin mirar a Yoh.  
  
Yoh: te puedo acompañar?-pregunto dudosamente.  
  
Anna: Claro.  
  
Yoh: entonces altiro vengo.  
  
Después de que Yoh regresara, los dos partieron rumbo al correo, en el camino:  
  
Anna: Yoh te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
Yoh: si, claro que deseas?  
  
Anna: te gustaria que yo me fuera de aquí?  
  
Yoh paro en seco, no podia creer lo que Anna habia dicho, en verdad no sabia lo que sentia por Anna, pero no queria que se fuera.  
  
Yoh: bueno yo..Anna.no se que decir..yo quiero- Yoh no puedo seguir hablando puesto que Anna lo interrumpio.  
  
Anna: Ya veo, parece que quieres que yo me valla de aquí, bueno Yoh si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien yo me iré.  
  
Anna salio corriendo, y se perdió en el horizonte, pudo ocultar sus lagrimas, pero no su su sufrimiento.  
  
Yoh: Anna.no..por favor. 


	2. en mi broto un amor

2. En mi broto un amor.  
  
Ya era tarde y Anna corría tristemente por la ciudad, talvez lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse y dejarlo todo pensó, no savia donde ir, pues donde quiera que vaya habría gente que la conocería, se le ocurrió el mejor lugar, el cementerio, y cambio su rumbo hacia el cementerio, ya en el cementerio se recostó bajo el enorme árbol, miro por largo tiempo a los pajaros que trinaban alegremente, cerro los ojos y se dispuso a pensar en que seria lo que haría,- le daría una oportunidad mas a Yoh para aclarar las cosas, por que cuando se marcho de su lado, ni si quiera lo dejo terminar lo que quería decir, tal vez quería que se quedara o tal vez quería que.-Anna se estremeció ante tal pensamiento- o tal vez quería que se fuera-en ese momento derramo unas pequeñas lagrimas, muy cerca de ahí iba pasando un conocido.  
  
¿?: uff..Que cansancio, por que me hacen ir a comprar las cosas a mi, mejor yo podría haber sido como lee bruce long(n/a: es obvio de quien se trata), hay alguien en el cementerio..Quien será?  
  
Anna: lo mejor será que entregué la carta y me valla de aquí, así será mejor para todos.y as.-Anna no pudo seguir hablando ya que el desconocido la interrumpió.  
  
¿?:Anna??..que haces aquí.  
  
Anna: Ah!..hola manta, nada solo estaba pensando-dijo Anna dándose la vuelta para que manta no pudiera ver sus lagrimas,  
  
Manta: Anna, no era que tu estabas con Yoh?  
  
Anna: tu lo dijiste, estaba con Yoh.  
  
Manta: y que pasó?... por que ya no están juntos?  
  
Anna: por que si!!!-dijo molesta la sacerdotisa.  
  
Manta: me puedes contar?  
  
Anna: no, no quiero-dijo anna derramando una pequeña lagrima.  
  
Manta: por favor...Cuéntame te va a hacer mejor.  
  
Anna: esta bien. lo que paso fue.-Anna le contó el relato y Manta se sentó y escucho atentamente.  
  
Después del relato Manta dijo:  
  
Manta: Anna.Yoh te dijo acaso que el quería que te fueras????  
  
Anna: No.pero por su.-Manta la interrumpió.  
  
Manta: Nada de peros, el no te dijo nada, por que no lo dejaste terminar, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es aclarar las cosas con el.  
  
Anna: para que si de todas formas el no se preocupa por mi.  
  
Manta: Anna..Sabes que día es hoy??  
  
Anna: Claro..Hoy.es.mi.digo.el día que llegamos a vivir a esa casa.  
  
Manta: No, anna, hoy es tu cumpleaños.  
  
Anna: como sabes eso!!, nadie lo ah sabido a excepción de Yoh.  
  
Manta: así es, el nos lo dijo, dijo también que le gustaría que te hiciéramos una fiesta de cumpleaños.  
  
Anna: enserio dijo eso?!?!?!?  
  
Manta: sep, y todos te están esperando, vamos?!?!?!  
  
Anna: bueno..Yo-Anna dudo un poco en su respuesta- esta bien-dijo finalmente.  
  
Anna y Manta se pararon y se dirigieron a la casa de Len tao, ahora ella tenia un motivo para estar feliz, solamente que anna no se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado la carta que traía en las manos.  
  
Después de que manta e Anna estuvieran a cuadras del cementerio.Yoh llega el cementerio y se dirige el árbol, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con anna, y su cara se esboso un aspecto melancolico.  
  
Yoh: no quiero que anna se valla.no quiero que me deje.en verdad no se que es lo que siento por ella, pero se que es mas que amistad.  
  
Al llegar bajo el arbol encuentra la carta tirada en el pasto,mira a sus alrededores para ver si hay alguien, pero no ve a nadie, y decide ver lo que en la carta, pues la duda lo invadia.(N/A: la curiosidad mato al gato)  
  
Yoh: haber que es lo que dice aquí:  
  
Sr. Yohmei: Me eh dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su nieto hacia mi, el no siente nada o es capaz de ocultarlos muy bien, sin embargo me eh dado cuenta de que con Tamao Tamamura, se lleva mucho mejor así que por favor le pido que anule mi compromiso con Yoh y establezca uno nuevo entre Yoh y Tamao.  
  
Espero que me comprenda..  
  
Anna Kyoyamma.  
  
PD: volveré a Izumo.  
  
Yoh: QUE?!??!?!...Anna quiere anular nuestro compromiso no puede ser, y además quiere que yo sea el prometido de Tamao, pero anna. si yo te.te.te.¿yo que?...amo a anna o no.no lo se.pero no te vallas, no te alejes de mi.no me dejes solo.no me dejes en la oscuridad.  
  
Yoh dejo de pensar y se dirigió hacia la casa de Len tao para avisarle a todos que Anna se había ido, o eso era lo que creía, cuando Yoh salio del cementerio y dio la vuelta en una esquina un cerezo en flor estaba llorando pétalos, se quedo mirando extrañado, era demasiada coincidencia, dejo de pensar y salio corriendo nuevamente, ya que el tiempo es oro.  
  
Anna y Manta estaban tocando la puerta de la casa de Len tao.  
  
Manta: bueno ya llegamos.-dijo amistosamente.  
  
Anna: si.-dijo anna, no quería tener que enfrentarse a Yoh.  
  
Tock...Tock...Tock...  
  
Se abre la puerta y aparecen todos los amigos de Anna.  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: gracias a todos, se acordaron de que hoy era mi cumpleaños!!!  
  
Pilika: pasa adelante anna, no te quedes afuera!!  
  
Anna: claro.  
  
Todo parecía muy bien arreglado para la fiesta, se notaba que todos habían puesto de su parte, Anna estaba muy feliz, era su primera fiesta.  
  
Horohoro: bueno, ya que anna esta aquí, llego la hora de los regalos!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: sssiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tamao: bueno primero el mío.  
  
Anna abrió el regalo y encontró una playera blanca manga corta, con el borde de las mangas rosadas y un corazón en el centro, acompañado de unos bermudas de color beige claro y un pequeño cinturón marrón.  
  
Anna: gracias Tamao.  
  
Tamao: de nada señorita anna, usted se lo merece.  
  
Y el resto de los regalos fueron así:  
  
Horohoro: una foto de el autografiada.  
  
Len tao: un pequeño tiburón de peluche, que al apretarle aleta decia: te quiero morder.  
  
Manta: un libro titulado "psicología inversa", del un famoso doctor, reconocido en el mundo entero.  
  
Pilika: un cintillo como el que tiene ella.(lo hizo ella misma)  
  
Amidamaru: una mini-harusame( en ver dad era un regalo de el y Mosque)  
  
Pero faltaba alguien en la fiesta, faltaba Yoh, anna se alegro pues así no enfrentaría a Yoh, pero a la vez estaba triste pues el no había venido, las palabras de Pilika interrumpieron sus pensamientos.  
  
Pilika: Y bueno ahora lo mejor de la fiesta.la torta!!!!-grito entusiasmada.  
  
Anna: enserio hay una torta?!?!?  
  
Todos: claro!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos se dirigieron hacia el comedor, Tamao y Pilika traían entre las 2 la torta, todos los demás ya estaban alrededor de Anna.  
  
Cuando ya estaban a punto de cantar apareció Yoh.  
  
Horohoro: bueno y 1..y 2..y 1 2 3 4 cumple.  
  
Yoh: ANNA SE FUE!!!!!!!!!!-grito Yoh abriendo la puerta de un golpe.  
  
Len tao: que cosas dices Yoh, Anna esta aquí!  
  
Yoh pudo ver como Anna estaba al otro lado de la habitación, mirándolo fijamente y muy sorprendida.  
  
Yoh: Anna, que buenos que aun estas aquí- dijo el alegre muchacho.  
  
Horohoro: basta de charlas y ahora a cantar.  
  
Yoh se sintió apenado por lo sucedido, pero después se incorporo a la celebración.  
  
Después de cantarle cumpleaños feliz y repartir la torta(que por cierto la mitad se la comió Horohoro), bajaron las luces y pusieron música romántica, Yoh se acerco a Anna lentamente y le pregunto:  
  
Yoh: quieres.bailar.con migo?- pregunto apenado.  
  
Anna: Yoh, lo dices enserio?-pregunto.  
  
Yoh: claro que si.  
  
Anna: entonces si-dijo finalmente  
  
Yoh le tendió una mano amablemente y Anna acepto con gusto, y lentamente se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile, el tiempo se había detenido para ellos, todos los miraban con cara de felicidad a excepción de Tamao que estaba un poco triste por ver que la persona que ella amaba estaba bailando con otra persona.  
  
Bailaron 2 canciones seguidas, y después Yoh le dijo que le quería decir algo y salieron al balcón.  
  
Horohoro se dio cuenta de eso y preparo un plan para que ellos 2 alfin estuvieran juntos.  
  
Ya en el balcón:  
  
Yoh: Anna perdóname.  
  
Anna: por que debo perdonarte si soy yo la que debo disculparme  
  
Yoh: no anna te equivocas, yo me debo disculpar, yo no te respondí...-anna lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.  
  
Anna: Yoh, no digas mas, yo no te deje continuar.  
  
En ese momento Horohoro había llevado a Tamao muy cerca de ellos; su plan era hacer que Tamao se tropezara y cayera en los brazos de Yoh y así Anna se enojara e Yoh le dijera que solo la quería a ella y todo lo de mas y todos serian felices para siempre y como todos sabemos que Horohoro actua antes de pensar las cosas, el no sabia que todo podia cambiar(n/a: pobrecito muahahah).  
  
Horohoro empujo a Tamao.  
  
Yoh: la verdad a la persona que yo quiero es ah.la persona es- en ese momento Tamao cayo en los brazos de Yoh- Tamao-dijo preocupado el joven sin saber que Anna había entendido el quería a Tamao.  
  
A anna se le destrozo el corazón, no pudo hacer nada mas que marcharse de ahí corriendo, Yoh ya lo había dicho, el quería a Tamao, ahora anna sabía lo que tenia que hacer, se marcharía de vuelta a Izumo(n/a: creo que asi se llama la ciudad de donde vienen Yoh y Anna), eso haría estaba decidida, salio de la casa de Len tao, dispuesta a tomar el primer bus que se le cruzara, con dirección a Izumo.  
  
En la casa de Len tao:  
  
Yoh: Por que todo tiene que ser así.  
  
Horohoro: Yoh lo siento, discúlpame, yo no sabia(n/a: te dije horo .-_ .-)  
  
Yoh: No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, por no hablar con ella antes.´  
  
Horohoro: Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte.  
  
Yoh: gracias..  
  
Horohoro dejo solo a Yoh.  
  
Yoh: Anna, creo que me di cuenta muy tarde, pero en mi broto un amor, un amor por ti.  
  
En ese momento un cerezo derramo sus pétalos nuevamente. 


	3. por ti volaria sobre el mar

3. Por ti volaría sobre el mar:  
  
La fiesta había terminado peor de cómo comenzó, mucho peor, pésimo, ya pasaron 2 días del suceso e Yoh estaba tirado en su futón, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, parecía como si lo mas importante e su vida se hubiera ido, bueno eso paso, Anna se fue, y el no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, solo dejo que se marchara, no sabia que hacer, se sentía confundido, como no lo iba a estar pensó, ella ya no estaba a su lado para darle fuerzas, para darle motivación, para darle amor.  
  
Después de que Anna se fuera Yoh quedo pasmado ante la situación, lo único que hizo fue tomar su abrigo, disculparse ante todos y marcharse hacia su casa, al llegar ahí, se dirigió a su habitación y se tiro en su futón, y no se ah movido de ahí hasta ahora, cuanto le hubiera gustado que eso no hubiera pasado, lo único que lo ah mantenido con ganas de vivir es el recuerdo de Anna, la esperanza de encontrarla, de que ella lo perdone y de que el pudiera expresar sus sentimientos, y así poco a poco se quedo dormido pensando en esa chica de los ojos oscuros.  
  
Manta por lo preocupado que estaba decidió quedarse a cuidar a Yoh junto con Tamao, hasta que un día.  
  
Tock  
  
Tock  
  
Tock  
  
Tamao: joven manta puede abrir la puerta, por favor  
  
Manta: sip, iré a ver quien es.  
  
Manta abre la puerta y encuentra a Horohoro, Pilika y Len tao en la puerta.  
  
Pilika: hola manta, esta Yoh en casa??  
  
Manta: si, esta en su habitación.  
  
Horohoro: Pilika, no quiero hacer esto, debe estar odiándome.  
  
Len tao: no seas cobarde!  
  
Horohoro: a quien le dices cobarde, ESTUPIDO!!  
  
Len tao: cállate, VASALLO!!  
  
Horohoro: OYE!!, YO NO SOY TU VASALLO, ACASO ESTAS BUSCANDO PELEA?!?!?!  
  
Len tao: Y, SI ASI FUERA QUE?!?!?  
  
Horohoro: PUES PELEEMOS!!!  
  
Len tao: CLARO QUE SI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horohoro y Len tao comienzan a pelear dejando un gran desorden en la entrada de la casa.  
  
Manta: ya comenzaron estos dos.  
  
Pilika: si, será mejor detenerlos.  
  
Manta: si.  
  
Manta y Pilika se miran mutuamente y gritan: LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horohoro automáticamente deja de pelear y sale corriendo en dirección a la cocina.  
  
Len tao: a donde vas!!!  
  
Horohoro: a comer!!!!  
  
Todos se caen de espaldas, Horohoro llega a la cocina y ve que Tamao todavía no tiene listo el almuerzo y como no se puede aguantar las ganas de ingerir algo, se pone a comer todo lo que encuentre a su paso, después de arreglado el asunto de la pelea y de que Horohoro haya saciado su hambre, todos deciden ir a ver a Yoh.  
  
En la habitación de Yoh:  
  
Manta: Yoh. Horohoro, Pilika y Len tao, vinieron verte.  
  
No escucharon respuesta alguna y entraron a la habitación algo preocupados, ya dentro vieron que la habitación estaba a oscuras, parecía mas un velorio, que un simple cuarto, no podían creer como Yoh había caído en ese estado, el, el que siempre tenia una sonrisa en su cara, ahora era el quien necesitaba de su comprensión, alrededor del futón se encontraban distribuidos diversos objetos que Anna le había regalado, entre ellos se destacaba la ropa que usaba en los torneos, esto hizo que todos sintieran pena por el.  
  
Manta: Yoh despierta...Despierta.  
  
Yoh: hum?..Que pasa manta??  
  
Manta: Horohoro, Pilika y Len tao están aquí!  
  
Yoh: ah!, hola a todos- dijo dándose la vuelta, se notaba lo demacrada que estaba su cara.  
  
Len tao: No se como el Shaman king puede estar en este estado.  
  
Pilika: el tiene razón, no puedes comportarte de esta manera.  
  
Yoh: déjenme, no es su problema.-dijo Yoh con una voz cansada  
  
Len tao: y todo se debe a esa tonta mujer!!(Perdónenme fans de Len tao por hacer que el sea tan malo, pero ya verán por que lo hizo).  
  
Yoh se para, toma a Len tao por el cuello y lo alza.  
  
Yoh: A QUIEN LE DICES TONTA!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo Yoh enojado.  
  
Len tao: a anna, por supuesto.  
  
Yoh: CIERRA LA BOCA.  
  
Len tao: si como no.  
  
Yoh: QUE TE CALLES!!!  
  
Len tao: no tienes valor ni siquiera para a ir a buscar a esa muchacha!  
  
Yoh: Y QUE CREES QUE VOY A HACER AHORA!!!  
  
Len tao: que?  
  
Yoh: pues voy a ir a buscarla!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: y otra cosa, si vuelves a decir algo malo de ella, veras por que fue que me convertí en el rey shaman.  
  
Len tao: no te tengo miedo Yoh Asakura  
  
Yoh le dirige una mirada asesina a Len tao y después toma a harusame y sale de la habitación hacia la puerta, como Horohoro se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido con Anna decidió acompañar a Yoh para tratar de arreglar la cosas.  
  
Horohoro: Yoh esperame yo te acompaño.  
  
Yoh: gracias horo.  
  
En la habitación de Yoh:  
  
Tamao: joven Len tao, por que hizo eso??  
  
Len tao: como es que no te das cuenta.  
  
Manta: yo también quiero saber por que lo hiciste.  
  
Len tao: si yo no lo hubiera provocado, el nunca hubiera salido a buscar a esa chica  
  
Manta: tienes razón en eso.  
  
Tamao: ahh- Tamao volteo la cabeza, estaba triste de que Yoh estuviera poniéndole mas atención a Anna-pero ella es su prometida- pensó.  
  
Al pasar por el centro de la ciudad Yoh detiene a Horohoro, y le dice que lo espere ahí, mientras el entra a una tienda, después de 15 minutos Yoh sale de la tienda.  
  
Horohoro: que compraste.  
  
Yoh: un regalo para Anna ñ_ñ jejej  
  
Mientras tanto en izumo, anna ya estaba en frente de la mansión Asakura, toco la puerta y abrió una sirvienta, anna pregunto por el Sr. Yohmei, y la sirvienta dijo que pasara y esperara, la muchacha de cortos cabellos dorados camino por el largo pasillo, miro hacia el patio, y miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, sin que ella se diera cuenta un pequeño susurro salio de su boca:  
  
Anna; Yoh...Donde estas?  
  
Anna se reprocho a si misma, debe de dejar de pensar en el, prometio olvidarlo, pero es tan difícil olvidar a alguien al que se le ama de verdad.  
  
Cuando llego en frente de la habitación en donde se encontraba el Sr. Yohmei, dudo unos momentos en lo que planeaba hacer, pero después de unos segundos entro decidida en la habitación.  
  
Anna: permiso  
  
Yohmei: adelante, ah! Hola anna.  
  
Anna: buenos días señor Yohmei.  
  
Yohmei: que se te ofrece.  
  
Anna: quisiera hablar sobre el compromiso de Yoh y yo.  
  
Yohmei: esta bien.  
  
Anna: quisiera cancelar el compromiso.  
  
Yohmei: que, por que?  
  
Anna: por que yo no soy la persona a la que el quiere.  
  
Yohmei: y como sabes eso?  
  
Anna: bueno.prefiero.- Anna se estremeció al recordar lo que había pasado- .no hablar de eso.  
  
Yohmei: bueno Anna, yo no puedo cancelar el compromiso si no están los dos presentes, todavía no se que es lo que quiere Yoh, es lo único en lo que te puedo ayudar ahora.  
  
Anna: gracias por su ayuda.  
  
Anna pensando: Mejor dejo las cosas así, ya que no quiero obligar a Yoh a que venga a acá, para cancelar el compromiso.  
  
Anna salio de la habitación y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la mansión, se dirigió al pozo de agua y se sentó al borde, miraba como los peces nadaban felices, sin ninguna preocupación, en un momento le recordó a Yoh, comenzó a pensar en como hacia el para estar tranquilo en una situación tan difícil, de repente un sonido la interrumpió.  
  
Con Yoh y Horohoro.  
  
Yoh y Horohoro, ya habían salido de la ciudad, decidieron que lo mejor era ir por el bosque, pues era un lugar más fresco, y tendrían que caminar por horas.  
  
Mansión Asakura:  
  
¿?: ¡FUSION DE ALMAS ÒTELA POSESIONA LA FLECHA SAGRADA¡!PODER COSMICO¡  
  
Anna: que raro, hay un nuevo estudiante en la doctrina?, iré a ver.  
  
Anna se dirigió hacia donde provenían los gritos, llego bajo un enorme y hermoso Jacarandá en flor, después bajo su mirada y se quedo mirando a un muchacho que estaba tratando de perfeccionar su fusión de almas, no podía dejar de mirarlo, el le recordaba a una persona que había conocido hace mucho tiempo, en esos tiempos de niños  
  
El joven se dio cuenta de que Anna lo miraba.  
  
¿?: hola.  
  
Anna: hola, ¿Quién eres tú?.  
  
¿?: yo soy Aku Ryokato, y cual es su nombre?, bella dama.  
  
Anna: mi.nombre.es Anna Kyoyamma.-dijo sonrojándose.  
  
Aku: que hermoso nombre, te queda muy bien.  
  
Anna: y por cierto, que es lo que hacías?  
  
Aku: practicaba uno de mis ataques.  
  
Anna: eres un shaman?  
  
Aku: si y utilizo el poder de los astros!  
  
Mientras que con Yoh y Horohoro.  
  
Yoh: llevamos horas caminando por el bosque, no habrá algún pueblo cerca o algo así?  
  
Horohoro: mira allá hay un pueblo.  
  
Yoh: que bueno, así podremos descansar un poco.  
  
Ya en el pueblo  
  
Horohoro: Yoh, sabes donde esta Anna?  
  
Yoh: si, se donde esta y tengo que llegar lo antes posible para aclarar las cosas.  
  
Horohoro: todavía no me puedo perdonar lo que hice.  
  
Yoh: no te preocupes Horohoro, ya veras que todo se solucionara.  
  
Horohoro: gracias!, sabes.tengo hambre.  
  
Yoh: tienes razón, es la hora de comer.ñ_ñ jejeje.  
  
Horohoro: entremos a esa tienda para comprar algo.  
  
Yoh: esta bien, vamos!  
  
Después de que cada uno hubiera comprado sus respectivos almuerzos, salieron del pueblo, se sentaron en un claro y se dispusieron a hablar y a comer.  
  
Horohoro: que piensas hacer cuando veas a Anna?  
  
Yoh: lo primero que haré será pedirle disculpas, después le voy a decir lo que siento y cuanto la extrañe, y después le voy a pedir que vuelva con migo.  
  
Horohoro: que es lo que te gusta de ella?  
  
Yoh: aparte de que es la mas bella, ella ah sido la que siempre me ah dado fuerzas para seguir.  
  
Yoh: y a ti Horo, como seria la chica que te gustaría?  
  
Horohoro: pues con que sepa cocinar basta.  
  
Yoh: ñ_ñ jejeje.  
  
En izumo  
  
Anna: de los astros?  
  
Aku: si, y mi espíritu es un hada del tiempo y se llama Òtela.  
  
Aku era un muchacho de unos 14 años, tenia el pelo rubio y amarrado en una coleta, con los ojos azules, y con el mismo semblante que Yoh, esto a Anna le agradaba, parecía que hubiera encontrado a alguien misterioso, pero a la vez interesante.  
  
Anna: por lo que veo manejas muy bien tus poderes.  
  
Aku: si, eh entrenado desde muy pequeño, y cuéntame mas sobre ti, tienes novio?  
  
Anna: eso no te incumbe- dijo mientras derramaba una lagrima por su mejilla.  
  
Aku: por que estas llorando?  
  
Anna: no, por nada.  
  
Aku: es por tu novio, no es cierto?, debió ser un estupido al dejarte.  
  
Anna: no lo insultes, ni si quiera lo conoces.  
  
Aku: anna, cualquiera que te deje es un estupido, eres demasiado hermosa para que alguien se atreva a hacer que una lagrima corra por tu mejilla, debiste amarlo demasiado, ¿no es así?  
  
Anna: aun lo amo.  
  
Anna se fue corriendo, no quería seguir hablando con un desconocido, que parecía saber tanto de la vida de ella, lo único que quería en ese momento era ver a Yoh, ver su dulce sonrisa, sentir su calido abrazo, estar unto a el.  
  
Anna: Yoh-dijo mirando hacia el cielo repleto de nubes.  
  
En el claro.  
  
Horohoro, quedo agotado después de la comida y se durmió, Yoh mientras tanto se había quedado pensando.  
  
Yoh: Anna sabes, yo por ti volaría sobre el mar.  
  
Yoh se quedo profundamente dormido, con un solo pensamiento en su mente: Anna. 


	4. olvidate de el ke te ah echo sufrir

4. Olvídate de el, que te ah echo sufrir.  
  
Habían pasado alrededor de una hora y media, después de una necesitada siesta, Yoh y Horohoro emprendieron nuevamente su viaje a Izumo.  
  
Yoh: ahora si estoy listo!, es hora de caminar.  
  
Horohoro: Tienes razón, ¿cuantas horas nos quedan de viaje?  
  
Yoh: 4 horas ñ_ñ jejeje  
  
Horohoro: que?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yoh: no te preocupes yo ya me acostumbre con los entrenamientos de Anna.  
  
Horohoro: tu si, pero yo no-dijo resignado- pero que le vamos a hacer, partamos ya!!!!  
  
Yoh: si!!!!  
  
Siguieron caminando por el espeso bosque, en un momento salieron a la carretera y decidieron hacer aventón.  
  
Primero Horohoro trato de parar un camión pero no le funciono, lo intento nuevamente, pero no resulto, ya cansado decidió hacer se el sexy:  
  
Horohoro: camiones, vengan quiero que me lleven- dijo mientras movía su pulgar de arriba para abajo.  
  
Ningún camión se detuvo.  
  
Horohoro: malditos camiones!!! deténganse ante mi que soy el hombre mas guapo y mas fuerte del mundo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Estaba que ardía en llamas.  
  
Yoh: Horohoro calma, tienes que tener paciencia, ahora deja intentarlo yo.  
  
Horohoro: bueno.  
  
Yoh se paro al borde de la carretera y mostró su pulgar, inmediatamente mas de una docena de camiones, autos, camionetas y motos, se detuvieron frente a ellos preguntándole a donde quería ir, Yoh opto por una camioneta y le dijo si lo podía llevar a Izumo, el chofer asintió, Yoh y Horohoro subieron sus cosas al vehículo y partieron.  
  
Horo horo: maldito afortunado.  
  
Yoh: ñ_ñ jejej  
  
En la casa de Yoh:  
  
Manta: Tamao voy a ir a comprar, yo creo que voy a volver como en unas tres horas.  
  
Tamao: esta bien joven manta  
  
Manta salio de la casa en dirección a la tienda.  
  
Tamao: joven Yoh, ojala que pueda traer de vuelta a la señorita Anna-dijo dando un suspiro.  
  
Len tao: todavía sigues pensando en el.  
  
Tamao: hay.joven Len, me escucho que pena!!-dijo sonrojándose.  
  
Len tao: no te preocupes, olvídate de el.  
  
Tamao: que quiere decir joven Len tao?  
  
Len tao: ahora veras.  
  
Len tao se acerco poco a poco a Tamao, la tomo por los hombros y después.  
  
En izumo:  
  
Anna por fin se había calmado, y decidió seguir caminado.  
  
Cuando llego a la parte trasera de la enorme casa, encontró a una pequeña niña que estaba jugando con algunas muñecas.  
  
Anna: Otomi?  
  
Otomi: ah?... ¡Anna!  
  
La pequeña niña corrió hacia los brazos de Anna.  
  
Otomi: Anna!...que bueno que volviste!  
  
Anna: yo también estoy feliz de volver a verte!  
  
Otomi: y mi hermano?, no vino contigo?  
  
Anna: no, el no vino-respondió nostálgica.  
  
Otomi era una niña de cinco años de edad, hermana de Yoh, tenía el cabello marrón y le llegaba hasta los hombros, lo tenía sujeto con un cintillo rojo, traía puesta una polera una polera blanca con el estampado de un corazón y un short rojo.  
  
Otomi: pero me alegro de que estés aquí!!  
  
¿?: debes ser mas educada Otomi.  
  
Otomi: oneesan volviste (oneesan = hermana)  
  
Anna: hola Kaome!, como has estado?  
  
Kaome: bien Anna, y tu?  
  
Anna: bien también.  
  
Kaome era la otra hermana de Yoh, solo que ella era un año mayor que él, nuevamente tenia el pelo marrón como sus hermanos, solo que un poco mas rizado, y lo tenia atado en 2 coletas, traía un vestido negro como el de Anna.  
  
Otomi: Yoh no vino.  
  
Kaome: por que no?, es raro que el no venga cuando se le da la oportunidad.  
  
Anna: si, es muy raro-dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.  
  
Kaome se dio cuenta de la situación en que estaba Anna.  
  
Kaome: Otomi, por que no te vas a jugar?  
  
Otomi: pero hermana yo qui.  
  
Kaome: que te vayas a jugar dije!!(N/A: Kaome tiene el carácter un poco fuerte jejeje)  
  
Otomi: estaba bien- dijo enojada.  
  
Otomi se marcho a jugar cerca del pozo.  
  
Kaome: ahora que ella se fue, dime que paso entre tu y mi hermano.  
  
Anna: no paso nada no te preocupes.  
  
Kaome: Anna, yo se que paso algo.  
  
Anna: tienes razón, yo a ti no te puedo mentir.  
  
Kaome: bueno antes de que empieces a contarme la historia, pasemos a tomar un te.  
  
Anna asintió calladamente.  
  
Las dos pasaron al salón de té, y Anna se puso a contar lo sucedido.  
  
Anna: eso fue lo que paso.  
  
Kaome: estas segura de lo que quieres hacer?  
  
Anna: si, segura.  
  
Kaome: solamente te digo que creo que estas equivocada.  
  
Anna: tal vez sea verdad, pero es lo que quiero hacer.  
  
Kaome: que le vamos a hacer.  
  
Y siguieron tomando su té.  
  
Con Yoh y Horohoro.  
  
Yoh: vamos Horo, estamos a punto de llegar.  
  
Horohoro: que bueno!  
  
Yoh pensando: Anna esperame, pronto llegaré.  
  
Los dos se bajaron de la camioneta y empezaron a caminar por el sendero que dirigía a la mansión.  
  
En la casa de Yoh:  
  
Tamao: joven Len, no creo que debamos hacer esto.  
  
Len Tao: no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.  
  
En izumo.  
  
Anna: Kaome?, quien es ese nuevo estudiante, que se llama Aku Ryokato?  
  
Kaome: llego desde hace muy poco, parece que viene de Kyoto.  
  
Anna: ahhh.  
  
Kaome: que?,acaso te interesa- pregunto picaramente.  
  
Anna: no, solo preguntaba.  
  
Kaome: bueno Anna, creo que es hora de que me vaya  
  
Anna: sip, yo creo que iré a caminar.  
  
Anna salio del salón y lentamente comenzó su caminata, llego nuevamente al pozo, solo que esta vez se encontraba Aku, parecía que estuviera practicando algún tipo de arte marcial, estaba sin camisa y traía puesto uno pantalones blancos, eso produjo que Anna se sonrojara, de repente a Anna le vino un recuerdo.  
  
Recuerdo:  
  
Anna, Yoh y otro niño jugaban entre las hojas amontonadas.  
  
Anna: Kateru es tu turno!!!- dijo la alegre niña.  
  
Kateru: si ya voy!!!  
  
Yoh: cuidado, aquí viene.  
  
Kateru era un niño rubio de la edad de Anna e Yoh, los tres eran los mejores amigos.  
  
Kateru salto hacia el montón, miles de hojas volaron hasta muy alto y cayeron meciéndose en el aire, los tres niños se pusieron de bajo de la lluvia de hojas y estiraron sus brazos al cielo, después se miraron mutuamente y empezaron a reír como nunca lo habían echo antes, hasta que Anna los interrumpió.  
  
Anna: hagamos una promesa!!!  
  
Yoh y Kateru: cual??  
  
Anna: hagamos la promesa de que pase lo que pase seremos amigos por siempre.  
  
Yoh: si!!  
  
Kateru: de acuerdo.  
  
Y los tres sellaron esa promesa con un abrazo.  
  
Poco tiempo después Kateru se fue de Izumo, para nunca volver.  
  
Fin del recuerdo.  
  
Aku se dio la vuelta y vio Anna.  
  
Aku: OH, lo siento.  
  
Anna: no te preocupes fue mi culpa.  
  
Aku: bueno quieres acompañarme.  
  
Anna: a donde?  
  
Aku: vamos a caminar!  
  
Anna: no, no tengo ganas en este momento.  
  
Aku: esta bien pero será otro día y no podrás rechazar mi invitación.  
  
Anna: eso ya lo veremos-dijo en tono burlón.  
  
Los dos empezaron a reír, por alguna extraña razón Anna se sentía muy bien al lado de Aku, le recordaba viejos tiempos, le recordaba a Kateru.  
  
Aku: bueno bella dama, nos vemos!  
  
Anna: esta bien-de repente cambio su cara drásticamente- y no vuelvas a llamarme bella dama o si no sufrirás las consecuencias!!!  
  
Aku: por supuesto BELLA DAMA- dijo enfatizando las dos últimas palabras.  
  
Anna: QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!!!!  
  
Aku: bueno, bueno.  
  
Ambos se despidieron y tomaron distintos caminos, Anna había decidido ir a la pequeña laguna que poseía la familia Asakura.  
  
Mientras tanto en la puerta de la mansión.  
  
Yoh: bueno llegamos es hora de entrar!!  
  
Horohoro: al fin!!!, pensé que nunca llegaríamos.  
  
Yoh: ñ_ñ jejej  
  
Horohoro: oye Yoh, tu casa es muy grande.  
  
Yoh: sep.  
  
Ya dentro de la mansión, caminaron por el largo pasillo que conducía al centro de la casa, Yoh estaba feliz, ya que vería a Anna nuevamente, en un momento Yoh distrajo su mirada hacia unos cabellos dorados que le llamaban la atención.  
  
Su cara demostró una mueca de alegría, por fin había encontrado a Anna, no se podía equivocar, sabia que esos cabellos solo le pertenecían a ella.  
  
Yoh tiro sus cosas y salio corriendo hacia donde ella estaba, Horohoro no pudo hacer más que esbozar una sonrisa, mientras veía que Yoh recobraba esa alegría que había perdido cuando Anna se fue.  
  
Yoh llego detrás de ella y le dijo.  
  
Yoh: Anna!!  
  
Anna pensando: la voz de Yoh?, debo estar volviéndome loca.  
  
Yoh: Anna!!- volvió a decir.  
  
Anna deserto de sus pensamientos y giro su cuerpo para ver quien era, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de girar, Yoh ya la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos, Anna reconoció inmediatamente de quien eran, pues esa calidez solo le pertenece a el, a Yoh.  
  
Yoh: no sabes cuanto te extrañe!!-dijo estrechándola aun mas fuerte, como si quisiera que no se volviera a alejar de el.  
  
Anna: Yoh.estas aquí!!- dijo derramando algunas lagrimas.  
  
Yoh: no quiero que llores mas por mi culpa.  
  
Anna: solo abrázame-susurro derramando mas lagrimas.  
  
En ese momento un cerezo blanco derramaba sus flores.  
  
En la casa de Yoh:  
  
Len tao: Tamao?- le pregunto mientras le daba unos besos.  
  
Tamao: si?  
  
Len tao: olvídate de Yoh, olvídate de el, que te ah echo sufrir. 


	5. mi forma de amar

5. mi forma de amar.  
  
Encontramos dentro de una habitación, los restos de un amor apasionado, desesperado, ardiente, dos almas estaban perdidas en soledad, pero se encontraron la una a la otra, el alma del bien y el alma del mal, espíritus vagabundos que encontraron su hogar al lado del otro, cariño en las caricias, amor en los abrazos, deseo en sus besos, pasión en sus cuerpos.  
  
Len tao: te amo Tamao-dijo mientras la acurrucaba entre sus brazos.  
  
Tamao: joven Len no creo que hayamos echo lo correcto.  
  
Len tao: por que no, si nos amamos o no?  
  
Tamao dudo un poco y después le dijo-creo que esto debe terminar ahora- Tamao se levanto, se cubrió con una bata y salio corriendo de la habitación.  
  
Len tao: Tamao por que no te das cuenta de que Yoh nunca te amara, en cambio yo si.  
  
Len tao se quedo mirando hacia la ventana.  
  
En izumo:  
  
Solamente quiero seguir abrazándola, sentirla cerca de mí, no dejarla ir, no dejarla sufrir, pero no puedo, debemos aclarar las cosas.  
  
Yoh: Anna, no quiero que te alejas nunca mas de mi-dijo tomándola de las manos y ofreciéndole su alegre sonrisa.  
  
Anna no decía nada solo se limitaba a dejar caer sus lagrimas, le alegraba de que Yoh estuviera ahí con ella, solo para ella, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que no podía ser, el amaba a otra.  
  
Anna: Yoh esto esta mal, no puede ser, no debe ser!!  
  
La acongojada muchacha se marcho rápidamente desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes.  
  
Anna- fue lo último que pensó antes de que ella desapareciera.  
  
Yoh: debe odiarme demasiado.  
  
Horohoro se acerco a el y lo tomo por hombro.  
  
Horohoro: no te preocupes todo va a salir bien.  
  
Yoh hizo lo que pudo para esbozar una sonrisa, pero la pena que lo inundaba lo traiciono.  
  
Yoh: bueno, vamos a dejar las cosas a mi cuarto.  
  
Horohoro: te sigo  
  
Después de que Yoh y Horohoro dejaran sus cosas en la habitación, salieron de esta y encontraron a Otomi.  
  
Otomi: oniisan (oniisan= hermano) estas aquí!!!  
  
Yoh: si hermanita.  
  
Yoh tomo en brazos a Otomi y la alzo.  
  
Yoh: Horo ella es mi hermana menor Otomi.  
  
Horohoro: esta bien simpática, es igualita a ti.  
  
Yoh ñ_ñ jejeje  
  
Kaome: a si que por fin llegaste.  
  
Kaome había apareció en la esquina del pasillo.  
  
Yoh: Kaome!!!, hola!!!  
  
Horohoro: hola señorita- con voz de galán- como se llama??  
  
Kaome: Kaome.Kaome Asakura.  
  
Horohoro: a que coincidencia igual que mi amigo.  
  
Yoh: Horo ella es.  
  
Yoh: cállate tu tienes a anna.  
  
Yoh se agacho, se abrazo a si mismo y empezó a jugar con un dedo en el piso haciendo un espiral.  
  
Yoh: no me lo recuerdes.  
  
Kaome pensando: hay, pero si es un perdedor.  
  
Horohoro: bueno en que quedamos?  
  
Kaome: hermano, quien es este insecto?  
  
Horohoro: que?!?!?!?, ella es tu hermana?  
  
Yoh: si, ella es mi otra hermana, solo que mayor.  
  
Horohoro: aahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Yoh: ñ_ñ  
  
Kaome: perdedor u_ú  
  
Horohoro: jejeje  
  
Otomi: hermana, el no es un perdedor.  
  
Kaome: si lo es.  
  
Otomi: no, no, no, no, no, NO!!!!  
  
Kaome: @_@ esta bien no es un perdedor.  
  
Otomi: yahoo!!  
  
Otomi invito a Horohoro a jugar, el acepto y juntos se marcharon de ahí, mientras Yoh y Kaome sonreían al verlos.  
  
Kaome: Yoh?  
  
Yoh: si?  
  
Kaome: que piensas hacer con respecto a lo de anna y tu.  
  
Yoh: bueno.yo..pues.  
  
Kaome: ella llego muy triste a izumo.  
  
Yoh: si lo se.  
  
Kaome: no, no lo sabes, si fuera así, todo este asunto estaría arreglado, pero supongo que como de costumbre te quedaste para ahí sin hacer nada.  
  
Yoh estaba sorprendido, como es que ella sabía tanto, sin duda era muy inteligente.  
  
Yoh: como es que lo sabes?  
  
Kaome: acuérdate de que puedo leer tus pensamientos.  
  
Yoh: ñ_ñ jejeje  
  
Kaome: bueno, pero que es lo que vas a hacer.  
  
Yoh: tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella supongo.  
  
Kaome: no lo supongas, solo hazlo  
  
Yoh: esta bien, lo haré, gracias.  
  
Kaome: ahora ve a la tienda a comprar las cosas de la cena.  
  
Yoh: pero herm.  
  
Kaome: que las vallas a comprar, no te lo pienso repetir.  
  
Yoh: ñ_ñ, bueno ya voy.  
  
Para mala suerte de Yoh, su casa estaba ubicada a tres kilómetros del pueblo mas cercano, así que tendría un buen tiempo para pensar, sin mas remedio tomo el dinero necesario y anoto lo que tenia que comprar.  
  
En la pensión Asakura  
  
Tamao: que fue lo que hice, no lo puedo creer, ahora como veré a la cara al joven Yoh.  
  
Manta: hola Tamao.  
  
Tamao: ah??...joven manta?  
  
Manta: si, perdón por no haber llegado ayer es que tuve un problema.jejeje  
  
Tamao: no hay problema- dijo dando un suspiro.  
  
Manta: Tamao, pasa algo??  
  
Tamao: no joven manta por que lo pregunta  
  
Manta: es que te noto un poco triste.  
  
Tamao: no, no se preocupe, no es nada.  
  
Manta: bueno, de todas formas si pasa algo me avisas ¿ya?  
  
Tamao: claro.  
  
Y manta se marcho hacia la sala de estar a mirar televisión.  
  
Tamao: ahhhhh-suspiró.  
  
Tamao: no se que voy a hacer con el joven len, en verdad no se que siento por el.  
  
Tamao siguió cocinando perdida en sus pensamientos.  
  
En izumo:  
  
Yoh ya había comprado lo necesario y venia de vuelta a su casa, pero se detuvo un momento, sonrió e inmediatamente cambio su rumbo, se metió en el bosque y camino a paso acelerado, salio del bosque y llego a un campo de flores, recogió una flor ya que sabia que a Otomi le gustaría, después siguió caminando a través de el campo, al llegar a su destino encontró un gran árbol frondoso y a sus pies había un rió, como le gustaba venir a ese lugar, desde muy pequeño venia con Anna y con Kateru a jugar, empezó a caminar hacia el árbol, pero paro al percatarse de que había alguien mas aparte de el, decidió investigar quien era, a si que se acerco sigilosamente al árbol, cuando ya estaba a punto de saber de quien era, esa persona hablo.  
  
Anna: hola Yoh, que haces por aquí?  
  
Yoh: Anna?  
  
Anna: si.  
  
Anna estaba sentada a orillas el rió remojando sus pies, se veía muy bonita, Yoh estaba embelesado.  
  
Anna: ven siéntate- lo invito.  
  
Yoh asintió casi por inercia, se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.  
  
Anna: hace tiempo que no venia a este lugar.  
  
Yoh: yo igual, y sabes no esperaba encontrarte aquí.  
  
Anna: no?, ya que no encontré nada mejor que hacer decidí venir.  
  
Yoh: ya veo.  
  
Anna: y tu por que fue que viniste?  
  
Yoh: necesitaba pensar.  
  
Anna: sobre que?  
  
Yoh: sobre nosotros.  
  
Yoh pensando: bueno es hora de arreglar las cosas.  
  
Yoh puso su mano sobre la de ella, pudo sentir un pequeño sobresalto cuando sus manos se tocaran.  
  
Yoh: anna yo.  
  
Anna: calla, no digas nada que pueda arruinar el momento.  
  
Anna se acerco mas a Yoh y lo recostó en el césped, Yoh solo se sonrojaba, anna se acerco poco a poco, yoh estaba muy nervioso y cerro los ojos y sintió que algo se había recostado a su lado, era anna que ya estaba profundamente dormida, Yoh la miro por largo rato, observo lo perfecta que era, sus cabellos, su cara, sus ojos, su cuerpo, levanto su mano y le acaricio la cara, era suave, como un pedazo de nube.  
  
Yoh: me hiciste mucha falta, mi bella anna.  
  
Yoh se quedo dormido junto a ella.  
  
Yoh despertó lentamente y miro a su lado, para su sorpresa Anna no estaba, se había ido, por un momento pensó si solo había sido un sueño, pero todo era tan real, pero el lugar donde anna se había quedado dormida estaba intacto, Yoh se paro y se dirigió al árbol, no encontró rastro alguno, y emprendió su vuelta a la casa, por que ya se le hacia tarde.  
  
En la casa Kaome estaba echa furia, regaño a Yoh por llegar tarde, el no tenia como salvarse de esta hacer enojar a Kaome era como hacer enojar a un ejercito de annas.  
  
Ella lo agarro de una oreja y lo arrastró a la casa, llegaron a la habitación de Yoh en donde ella lo tiro, y salio de la habitación, Yoh pensó que se había salvado pero al tratar de caminar no pudo, ya que tenia una cadena atada a una esfera de acero de 80 kilos, sin duda había dos personas en el mundo al cual no les podría ganar, a Anna y a Kaome.  
  
Después de un rato de ajetreo logro safarse de la cadena. En ese momento llego Horohoro.  
  
Horohoro: que es lo que haces con eso Yoh?  
  
Yoh: estaba tratando de liberarme, ya que Kaome me puso esta pesa como castigo ñ_ñ jejeje  
  
Horohoro: X_X.  
  
En la cena:  
  
Sirvienta: joven Yoh, joven Horohoro, la cena esta lista.  
  
Yoh: ya vamos.  
  
Horohoro: si, por fin la cena!  
  
Los dos llegaron al comedor y vieron a de 7 personas en la mesa, entre ellas Aku.  
  
Yoh: hola a todos!!  
  
Sr. Mikehisa: hola hijo!!  
  
Sr. Yohmei: siéntense muchachos.  
  
Horohoro: si.  
  
Yoh y Horohoro se sentaron al lado de Kaome, de repente Yoh empezó a buscar ago o a alguien.  
  
Kaome: que buscas?  
  
Yoh: a anna.  
  
Kaome: ella no ah salido de su habitación en todo el día.  
  
Yoh: no puede ser.  
  
Kaome: por que no?  
  
Yoh se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de mas- no por nada.  
  
Terminada la cena Yoh se fue a acostar, llego a su habitación cuando estaba a punto de sacarse su camisa, sintió pasos afuera, se asomo a la puerta y vio que Anna se dirigía a la salida, decidió seguirla.  
  
Anna salio de la casa, y se adentro en el bosque, Yoh la siguió, llego al mismo lugar en donde habían estado en la tarde, ella se encamino hacia el árbol y se sentó sobre sus raíces, a Yoh esto le parecía extraño, parece que después de todo anna si había pasado esa tarde con el, se acerco.  
  
Yoh: Anna?  
  
Anna: que haces aquí- pregunto fríamente.  
  
Yoh: por que te fuiste en la tarde?  
  
Anna: que tarde?  
  
Yoh: la de hoy día.  
  
Anna: esta es la primera vez que vengo desde que llegue a Izumo, necesitaba relajarme por eso vine.  
  
Yoh: Anna no me mientas.  
  
Anna: yo no te miento, por que no me crees.  
  
Yoh sentía que estaba arruinando las cosas, se acerco a ella y le tomo la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
Yoh: perdón, por no creerte.  
  
Anna: Yoh- dijo asombrada.  
  
Yoh: me perdonas?  
  
Anna: si.Yoh?  
  
Yoh: si  
  
Anna: no puedo mentirte, si estuve hoy en la tarde.  
  
Yoh: que dices.bueno ya eso paso.  
  
Anna: por eso me gustas.  
  
Yoh: eh?  
  
Anna: me gustas por que tienes un corazón calido.  
  
Yoh solo la observo y le dedico una sonrisa.  
  
Yoh: yo no soy tan bueno como tu crees.  
  
Anna: no?  
  
Yoh: no, o si no, no haría esto.  
  
Yoh volteo la cara de anna y la beso, anna correspondió y lo abrazo, se quedaron así por un rato, mientras seguían con sus caricias una pasión, un deseo creció dentro de ellos, se deseaban mutuamente, mientras pasaba el tiempo, los dos se iban desvistiendo, esa noche se profesarían su amor, su amor que revivió de las cenizas.  
  
Anna pensando: sin duda esta es mi forma de amar. 


End file.
